User blog:Guitarcar/The Cloaker (PAYDAY 2) vs James Earl Cash (Manhunt)
The Cloaker, A hardened arrogant veteran special force member trained to perfection, takes on the deadliest criminal he would ever face named James Earl Cash, A hardened skilled vigilante who has defeated mercenary groups and Criminals alike in brutal ways. Who will win. THE CLOAKER, '''the strongest and most skilled special forces the FBI, ZEAL and Blackwater could afford. vs '''JAMES EARL CASH, '''A vigilante whos hunger for revenge had him dispatch entire criminal and Merc groups. Note: The battle happens inside an abandoned apartment. The Cloaker (Payday 2) '''The Cloaker is an enemy unit found on PAYDAY 2. They are former special forces members who were recruited by the FBI, ZEAL and Blackwater organizations. They were formed by the FBI's programs to defeat the PAYDAY gang. They wear a dark Urban grey uniform, Light tactical armor and there notorious nightvision goggles. They are proficient at hand to hand fighting and can knock down an average person at 12 miliseconds. They are also agile and can easily hide under cars, vents, doors and the like.There experience and armor give them outstanding durability second to the Dozer aswell but are vulnerable to headshots. Despite the fact that they are heavily armed and well trained, they are lone wolves and are arrogant. This Attitude has led to multiple Cloakers failing to knock out their targets with a reckless charge. Melee: a Night Stick A rubber coated metal rod that can inflict bruises and trauma. The Cloaker uses this as a weapon to stop Criminals from standing back up. Oddly enough, he never uses it to knock people down and prefers to drop kick them. Primary Weapon: An MP5. A MP5 equipped with a lazer for accuracy at shorter ranges. Its light, reliable and can deal accurate shots. The cloaker uses this as his main weapon to eliminate criminals if they are not in his kick range. Round: 9mm Parabellum Capacity: 30 Bullet speed: 460 m/s Range: 125m Secondary Weapon: A Glock 17. A fast firing Austrian Pistol thats reliable and accurate. Its the common pistol all FBI members use. While the Cloaker does not use his Glock at all, he is indeed equipped with one. Round: 9mm Parabellum Capacity: 15 rounds Bullet speed: 357 m/s Range: 50m Special: A smoke grenade. A small handheld tool that utilizes White Phosphorus to create a thick smoke that makes it impossible to see through. The Cloaker uses this hide himself when he's ambushed or when he knocks down an opponent. James Earl Cash James Earl Cash was supposed to be executed for his unexplained crimes but was saved by Lionel Starkweather so that he could star in his newest snuff film. He killed countless Hunters but Starkweather still had his family killed and wanted him dead in the asylum. He survived the ambush and fought through the Cerberus, Rodriguez, and Piggsy along with helping a news reporter get to safety before finally getting his revenge on Starkweather. (Thanks to Pygmy Hippo once again for this narrative) Melee: A hunting Knife A bowie knife. Made from clip point steel with a rubber grip. Pretty standard. James's main melee weapon. James uses this blade to stab Hunters in the neck, back, stomach, and eyes with maximum stealth potential. Primary: A sawn off shotgun (Image not available) A sawn off double barrel shotgun made by Stevens. James's weapon of choice to eliminate enemies quickly and without much effort. Round: 12 Gauge Capacity: 2 Pellet speed: Varies Range: 45m Secondary: A Glock 23. A .40 S&W version of the Glock 19. It fires much more powerful ammo. James's standard weapon which he carries around with him as a tool to kill. Round: .40 S&W Capacity: 13 rounds Bullet speed: 393 m/s Range: 50m Special: A Nailgun. (No Image Available) A "slightly" modifed Nailgun which can pierce armors with godly accuracy and range. Round: A nail. A really painful one packed with tetanus. Capacity: 30 Bullet speed: Unknown Range: Unknown (But good) X-Factors Training. 'The cloaker' The Cloaker is a former special forces member. Most likely a Ranger, SEAL, Green Beret, Delta and other US SF units. He also has been given advanced hand-to-hand combat training enabling them to knock down foes at ungodly speed. They also keep true to their heart their SF training and there specialty on Stealth is near-perfect. 'James Earl Cash' James Earl Cash did not have any training but learned the ways of using everything as a tool. He taught himself how to fight and use improvised weapons with deadly lethality. Experience. 'The Cloaker' The FBI handbook on police units state that Cloaker's must have some experience on the battlefield aswell as the streets. They have fought on the middle East and may have run ins with the Gangsters. 'James Earl Cash' James is tough. He has been betrayed, ambush and forced to kill multiple bands of criminals and he has done so brutally and effectively. He has faced shootouts, assasintions from hunters aswell as crime itself. Physical 'The Cloaker' The Cloaker is fit. Having their Special military training in check, they could easily outrun almost all of their Comrades and are agile enough hide in vents and other odd spots aswell as use acrobatic attacks. There Physical durability must not be underestimated as they are the toughest unit in the FBI, ZEAL and Blackwater's forces if you exclude the heavily armor Dozer 'James Earl Cash' James Earl Cash is quite tough. He can take multiple rounds without flinching. His agility, stregnth however are slightly higher than an average person. Fighting style. 'The Cloaker' The Cloaker often starts his fight hidden. When a target gets close, The Cloaker will sprint regardless of Danger to knock down opponents. If the ambush fails, Cloakers would repeatedly shoot and throw smoke while closing the distance. Once in range again, Cloakers would attempt another sprint attack. 'James Earl Cash' James Earls Cash starts his fight stealthily. James would often try to eliminate targets with anything he can get his hands on with bloody efficiency. If he is spotted before he could kill them silently, he will try to close the distance and weave with any cover he could find. Once in range, James will dispatch his targets with his current weaponry. He is also smart enough to use deception and tools to give himself an advantage. The Battle. It was 7:00 PM. The streets of Manhattan were silent as 2 vans approach each other in the middle of a dark alleyway. 2 Figures exit the van and meet each other in the middle of the moist alley. Volkmar: Ach, Is the nuisance here Herr Leopold? Leopold: Jawhol. I found James Cash right here in this apartment. He is ready to negotiate with us. Volkmar: Gut! That man has ruined our investment in Cerberus long enough. The 2 figures knock on the door of a building. James knows his cue and jumps out of a dumpster bin behind the 2 Figures and points his Glock at them. James: Hands up where I could see them.... Volkmar: I assure you Herr James, we have noone tailing us. The men in the van are here for...the talk. James keeps his guard and looks around. He slowly walks towards the 2 men. Leopold: We need the money right now James....Right now. James keeps the Glock pointed at them. James knows that something is suspicious. James: I dont trust you people at all. Where are the men in the van? Volkmar: Ah, Okay then Herr James. Uhmmm Otto! Please come here and drop the guns on the floor. The Van opens up and a figure drops over to the floor. Blood spilling from his throat. Before the 3 could figure what was going on, Multiple men burst out of the vans with blood on their coats. Volkmar: What is the meaning of this! Otto: THIS IS THE FBI!!! RAISE YOUR HANDS UP!! James: This day just keeps getting better... James instantly runs right back inside the Apartment as a hail of gunfire cut down the 2 men beside him. He runs towards a switch on the wall and pulls it. Before the FBI agents could burst into the apartment, A loud bang is heard. Explosions ring across the alleyway as multiple shrapnel and debree kill all but one of the agents. James looks outside a peephole and sees destruction and fire. In the middle of it all, Otto stood with both of his legs cut off. James opens the door to finish the traitor until a hail of gunfire whiz past him. It was a SWAT Team. He bolts back and closes the door and runs upstairs towards the roof. James reaches the roofs and jumps on another building before sprinting downstairs. CRASH-''' James looks behind him and sees a man cladded in a tactical vest and night vision goggles. He seemed to have missed his attempt to tackle him. James grabs his Glock and shoots the man at the head but smoke suddenly splashes across his face. The White phosporus flash staggers him back a little but he fires afterwards. The Cloaker: Nice job, youve missed. Now prepare for a difficulty tweak!!! ''The Battle starts here'' The Cloaker grabs His MP5 and fires at James who is now running away from the gun fire. James realizes he's screwed as his only path is blocked by debree. Not the man to be easily pushed away, James breaks through the debrees like a badass and runs straight into a room. The Cloaker gives chase. He bursts open the room and clears the right. Check He swings his gun left and clears it. Check He swings his gun on front of him and clears it. Check The Cloaker: Where the fuck did that guy go? The Cloaker slowly walks over to the window and looks outside to check wether James jumped out. James slowly drops from the roof he was clinging on and slowly crouches his way over to the Cloaker, ready for the kill. He grabs his knife and slowly walks over to the cloaker until- '''Pling The Cloaker: Oh, My Wife's trinke-'' The Cloaker spots James as he is about to pick the trinket and narrowly dodges the knife that nearly took his life. He swerves to the side and prepares for the melee. ''The Cloaker: I got your DLC right fucking here! James rushes towards the cloaker with no remorse in his eyes and slashes the Cloaker's arm. Wasting no time, the Cloaker jumps behind James and drop kicks him on the ground. He grabs his nightstick and repeatedly smashes it on James. The Cloaker: Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? James looks around to escape the beating and sees his Knife on the floor. He grabs the Knife and rams it at the Cloaker's leg and pushes him away. James then runs outside and hides behind a box. The Cloaker walks around in pain ready to give James another beating. He walks outside and clears the corridor, He finds a vent and climbs up in it. James is visibly confused as he listens for the noises in the vents. The Cloaker: Jeez. It would be a dissapointment if he shoots me from below. James finds his chance and grabs the Stevens DB from the box and shoots the vent piece on him, The Cloaker drops down in pain. James bolts away and fires again, dropping the cloaker and his MP5 with ease. James walks away satisfied. He slowly walks down the stairwell until a loud pitch sound is heard behind him. This time, the Cloaker had him. The Cloaker's green nightvision goggles ripped the darkness in the room and sprints towards him. The charge sends both James and the Cloaker tumbling down the stairwell as they desperately attempt to hit each other with their weapons. The 2 lands with a thud in the first floor. The Cloaker bolts up and fires at james with his MP5 as he runs for cover. James does the same and fires back with his Glock. Several bullets pierce James side which causes him to fall on the ground. He rolls over as fast as he could behind a couch as the 9mm rounds rip the couch to shreds. The Cloaker reloads his MP5 until a S&W round hits it and destroys the gun. The Cloaker: Hey! That model render took a long time you know! The Cloaker shoots back at James with his glock. He hits James in the cheek and James retaliates by shooting his goggles off. The 2 reloads their pistols. James discards his as he forgot to pack another mag and switches to the Nailgun he just packed. James comes in Needles blazing as he unloads his needle gun at the table the Cloaker hid behind, supressing him. He jumps over and kicks the Cloaker's face repeatedly. The Cloaker has no way to go until he saw it. His Phosporus Smoke grenade. He pulls the pin and throws it at James, who takes the full brunt of the smoke. Before James can react, The Green pitch noise blares his hearing as he is kicked down again. The cloaker tries to beat him until he saw something glowing from the couch he just shot. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Voting Procedure Standard Voting procedure applies. Category:Blog posts